The Impossible Day
by TheSexyTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor meets an angel, an angel with a dangerous mission. The impossible task of helping the Doctor die.
1. The first of many

This is actually a crossover between Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Heroes of Olympus. If you do not like, do not read. However, if you do like this, REVIEW ME!

I shall give you the characters and the lovely pairings in this awesome story:

Doctor Who: 11th Doctor, 12th Doctor, 10th Doctor, 10th Doctor duplicate, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Clara Oswin Oswald.

Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

Heroes of Olympus: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque

OC: Evangela D'Blanc

PAIRINGS!

Hazel/Frank, Hazel/Leo, Jason/Piper, Percy/Nico, Percy/Annabeth, John/Sherlock, Sherlock/10, Clara/11, Amy/Rory, Rose/10, Rose/10 duplicate, Evangela/11, Evangela/12, Leo/Nico, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Percy, John/Rory, Sherlock/Clara, River/Clara, Sherlock/Donna, River/11, Rory/11, Amy/11, Evangela/Nico, Evangela/Sherlock

Chapter 1 The First of Many

_Clara POV_

The Doctor spun around in his TARDIS. Hurriedly flipping every switch, pushing every button. Clara leaned back against the railing, smiling at the oldest five year old she had ever seen. The Doctor was wearing his typical bowtie and tweed jacket, but with a ridiculous red fez on his head. When asked about it, all Clara got out of him was, "I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." She silently observed the silly man-child running around, occasionally yelling in Galifreyan, as he struggled to land the TARDIS. The smile slipped off her face as she remembered where she was going. Home. Clara was tired of running around all the time. She had asked the Doctor to bring her home, but now she regretted it. Almost automatically, she dismissed the idea of staying. This was goodbye.

_Doctor POV_

The Doctor held the TARDIS doors open for Clara. She slowly walked to her house and opened the door. Waving goodbye, Clara turned around and went inside the house, closing the door behind her. The Doctor was alone once again. He closed the doors and started up the TARDIS. "Just take me anywhere.", he whispered. The old machine hummed in comfort and whined into the vortex, not knowing where to take the broken-hearted alien, burdened with the knowledge of dying.

_Evangela D'Blanc POV_

Evangela walked out of the throne room, stunned. _I just got the worst assignment in the world, _she thought, as she flew gracefully down to the atrium. Evangela D'Blanc was an angel, and a very good one at that. Angels prided themselves on helping souls die peacefully. Sometimes, the souls refused to leave. They took persuading and bribing and sometimes threats. The Doctor, however, never left. He had different souls for each regeneration, and each one of them had an angel to take it away, knowing a new one would take its place. But the Doctor had no regenerations left, and he hasn't died for real in about nine hundred years. Evangela was stuck with the task of helping the eleventh soul of the Doctor die, and this was for good. Oh. My. God. This is the hardest thing Evangela would ever do. Ah, well. Time to do what she was best at. Evangela closed her eyes, and willed her wings to transport her to the Doctor.


	2. Evangela and the Doctor p1

_Doctor POV_

The TARDIS blared out a warning, but it was too late. A blur of feathers and silk crashed into the Doctor, leaving them both tangled on the ground. The Doctor leapt up, brushing off his suit jacket, and started to help the young girl up. But as a slender hand gripped his and the girl looked up, when the Doctor got a good look at his attacker, both hearts almost stopped. It was time.

_Evangela POV_

Evangela pushed herself off the ground. Her 5'6'' height just stopped under the Doctors chin, but as Evangela looked up at him with a mix of fear and amusement, he seemed smaller than ever. "Is it that time of year already?" he asked weakly, trying to make a joke. _It wasn't very funny_, thought Evangela. She still just looked at him, trying to decide what it would take to get him to leave. She figured she should at least introduce herself, it was polite and this was getting awkward. "My name is Evangela D'Blanc. As you may have already guessed, I am your angel. I understand you may not be ready to go yet. I am here to help you get through this as easily as possible. I know that this is hard for you…." The Doctor interrupted her speech with a sad laugh. "Don't bother. I've heard it before.", he said smiling gently at her. She didn't expect for him to look so…. loving. It took her a while to realize the Doctor was waiting for a response. "So..you remember it?" she asked nervously. "Yes. My eleventh soul actually told me what happened before he left. I was going to do that for my next soul, but…" he replied with a shrug. Evangela closely studied his face. She thought he looked cute when he was sad, almost like a puppy dog. Evangela shook the thought out of her head. "So do you think you are ready yet?" she asked, not wanting to rush him but wanting this to get along. "Do you want to see something first?" the Doctor asked. "Sure, why not?" was her reply. "Come with me." he said, holding out his hand. Evangela took it cautiously and was yanked out of the big control room she was in and down a small hallway. She ran to keep up with the Doctor and they finally slowed down at a room all the way at the end of the hallway. The Doctor smiled at her and opened the door.


	3. Evangela and the Doctor p2

_Doctor POV_

He had taken Evangela to a planetarium. Or, what looked like a planetarium. Instead of the typical earth setting (as most species didn't have these things), it was a huge 3-D projection of whole galaxies. The room was almost a mile long and equally as high. Evangela's jaw dropped. The Doctor peeked over at her and laughed at her stunned expression. "This is a collection of all the places I've been. There are so many places, I decided to keep track, but with awesome Timelord science. Do you like it?" he explained. "I…I…I love it! It's incredible!" Evangela exclaimed. "Would you like to look around?" the Doctor asked. "Yes, please!" she replied. Evangela lifted her wings up and shot them down hard, propelling herself up in the air. It was the Doctor's turn to stare as the magnificent sight of an angel flying through his planets, a sight he showed next to no one, made him catch his breath. Evangela really was beautiful, and he missed having someone by his side to go on adventures. As she slowly glided around the room, his inner thoughts were having a battle as he struggled to decide to invite her somewhere. The optimistic side in him won out and as she landed, he asked, "Would you like to see one of those planets with me?" "Of course I would! These are fascinating." She replied. "Shall we begin?" the Doctor asked. Evangela nodded and they both raced out the door. They both grinned at each other as the angel and the alien ran down the hall and into the control room. Evangela tripped and fell, bringing the Doctor down with her. He lay on top of her, both of them laughing and smiling when they suddenly stopped. The Doctor's eyes were filled with lust (which was not his fault, he just hadn't touched anyone lately), and Evangela noticed. Smirking slightly, she pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed him hungrily. The Doctor moaned at the sudden contact. He grabbed Evangela's head, pulling her up so she could tangle her fingers in the Doctor's hair. A bright light interrupted their snogging session. The Doctor looked up and gasped. "It's a wormhole," he said, leaping up to his feet, dragging Evangela with him. "It's because I kissed you," she cried out. "Angels aren't supposed to have intimate contact with their assigned person. I'm so sorry!" As Evangela said those words, the wormhole spit out about twenty people, then closed. A chorus of "What the hell?"s rang out through the room. Silence fell on the room as everyone sized up each other. One of the people, a black haired kid wearing an orange t-shirt spoke up first. "I would like to know what in hades name is going on." He said. "I would like that explained, too." Added a man with blonde hair and a British accent. "Rose? Amy? Rory? Donna? You aren't supposed to be here. And what's this? Past regenerations? Geez, if I knew kissing was this disastrous I wont do it anymore! Evangela, please explain this mess we have gotten ourselves into," exclaimed the Doctor. "Well, I do believe we should take the weapons from everybody first, Doctor." She said nervously. "Uh oh."


	4. A possibly deadly meet and greet

Evangela POV

"So….What are we going to do?'' the Doctor asked. "Um, how about this," Evangela said, "Everyone, please listen up. My name is Evangela D'Blanc, and this is the Doctor. I ask that you please put away any weapons that you have. I want to figure out this mess, and I'm sure you do too. I f everyone would calm down, this will go faster. Now, would everyone please get into the group you came with? Make it easier on me. Thanks." They all got into their groups and the Doctor made a count. "16 people," he muttered. "What are we going to do with 16 people?" Evangela asked quietly. "Ask their names?" he suggested. "Why not? Ok, everyone. We are going around the room and introducing ourselves. We will say our names and where we are from, got it?" shouted Evangela. A murmur of yes's chorused. "Good, I'll start. My name is Evangela. I am from heaven and yes, I'm an angel. Doctor?" she said. "Hi, I'm the Doctor. I'm from the planet Galifrey. Who wants to go next?" he asked. The blond British guy raised his hand. "Good you go." "My name is John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes," he gestured to a tall, dark haired man with ridiculous cheekbones. "We're from London, 221b Baker Street. Who's next?" Sherlock whispered something into John's ear. He turned red and shook his head angrily, sighed, and then said, "Sherlock would like to know if the kids over there realize that they are fooling on one by trying to hide their weapons in their pockets. Please, could we just put them in a pile? They make me and Sherlock nervous." A Native American girl with long brown hair smiled sweetly. She said, "Hi, my name's Piper. I'm from a summer camp in New York. Doc you think we could keep our weapons? We wont use them, I promise." Piper's words sounded so soothing and soft, Evangela was so sure Piper wouldn't break the promise. The Doctor's voice jolted her out of the haze. "Don't use charmspeak with me," he sounded really angry. "I want you to put all your weapons in one pile, and I mean ALL of them, and then you will introduce yourselves. NOW." The people with the weapons put them in a pile off to the side, and began to introduce themselves. "My name is Leo Valdez, and I would love to know how to build one of these things. This is awesome! Man, you must have ADHD too if you have to urn around to fly this thing. I have to know how this works and-" a guy with black hair and an impish face blurted out and was cut off by a blonde muscular guy with a purple t-shirt. "Leo, calm down. You're smoking." Leo looked down and blushed. Evangela noticed that Leo was in fact smoking, and she didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. The blonde guy said, "My name is Jason Grace. This is Percy," he pointed to the black haired boy with an orange t-shirt, "Annabeth," he pointed to a tall girl with grey eyes, "Hazel," he pointed to an African-American girl with curly brown hair, who seemed a bit overwhelmed by all the machinery. "This is Nico, and this is Frank." Jason waved to a thin pale boy with a skull ring and a leather jacket, then to a ripped guy who had his arms wrapped around Hazel. "Frank, Hazel, and I are from Camp Jupiter, a summer camp in California. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper are from another summer camp, Camp Half-Blood, in New York." Alright, that seems nice enough, thought Evangela. The Doctor apparently though different. "You're lying. Well, not really, it is a summer camp, but tell me what the summer camp is for. No, wait! I'll guess! It's a summer camp for…the children of gods and goddess! Was I right?" Before Jason could answer, Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh, and began to speak extremely fast. "Of, course they are, couldn't anyone see it? No? I guess I have to explain then. All of their skin is extremely clean, but their freshly dirtied clothes indicate a recent chase. It was not an animal of any kind, as you would not have swords to catch it. Therefore, it must be a threat to you or your "summer camp" but no regular human can be harmed by those weapons, that is why you wanted to keep them with you so we couldn't touch them and figure you out, and what you were chasing had to be running on all fours, because the mud splatters on your shirts show you were running behind something with extremely powerful legs. Since the weapons can't harm humans and apparently not regular animals, you had to be chasing some mythological creature. Am I wrong?" his tone was mocking and he seemed very sure of himself. "What. The. Hell." Annabeth walked straight up to Sherlock and studied his face. "Um, hello? If you guys are going to fight, can you please not do it here? Knowing the snog box, she'll make me clean up the blood in exchange for my bedroom." A dark brown haired short girl whom the Doctor seemed to recognize spoke up. "Hi, I'm Clara Oswald, and will you let the rest of the people say their names so you guys can calm down?" Annabeth muttered sure and walked back to her group of demigods. "I'm Donna, and I want to know what the HELL you did this time Doctor." A blonde lady said. "Hush, Donna. I'm Amy, and this is my husband Rory." Amy was completely at ease with the whole thing, but Rory looked a bit nervous. "I'm Rose. This is the Tenth Doctor, and his duplicate. You can call him Tentoo." A blonde girl with both her arms linked with each of the Tenth doctors called out. "Hey, we can speak for ourselves!" said both of them at the same time. "Alright, everyone. I'm going to get the TARDIS to get rooms for all of you. We can get settled because the Doctor and I will figure this out tonight. Ok?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, now will everyone follow me?" the Doctor asked. He led them down one of the halls and assigned rooms to everyone. "Any questions? No? Alright, goodnight!"

Bedroom arrangements:

Ten, Tentoo, Rose, Donna

Amy, Rory, Sherlock, John

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel

Eleven, Evangela, Clara


End file.
